Toji and the Dungeon
Event Duration: September 1, 2018 12:00 PM - September 10, 2018 11:59 PM (times in JST) Note: Redemption of rewards continues up to September 17, 2018. Background During a mission in the mountainside, Hiyori, Mihono, Kiyoka, Ellen and Kaoru fell down a chasm and stumbled upon a cave. Here, they saw an elf using magic spells and a girl that uses wind to slice down Aradama. Immediately, the Toji proceeded to help the two strangers (whom they assumed are ill-fit to fight Aradama directly), but they are met with suspicion. Thanks to Ellen and Kaoru's skill in telling lies, they managed to convince the elf named Lefiya Viridis and the swordswoman named Ais Wallenstein that they are fellow Adventurers. Ais and Lefiya then decided to bring them to "the surface". To the surprise of the five girls, they realized that they are in an unusual place where "adventurers" use "magic" to defeat "monsters", and Kiyoka was certain that they are in an alternate world. Their confusion was later diverted when they rescued a girl in white that was about to be attacked by an Aradama. This girl, introducing herself as Hestia, soon explained that unusual monsters appeared in Orario, the city surrounding the dungeon they emerged from, and the dungeon's managing organization Guild is currently investigating on its origins. Meanwhile, Mihono and the others suspected that the appearance of Aradama was related to how they were whisked away into the city of Orario, and decided to follow clues connected to the Aradama sightings to look for a way to return to their world. After immediately exposing their nature as outsiders from the world of Orario, Hestia started asking about the identity of the "strangers" that ended up in her world and the "Arasomethings" that were attacking adventurers. Hestia then entrusted the girls to Liliruca Arde, a Pallum who agreed to guide them through the Dungeon. Lili revealed that adventurers are capable of using magic, but not all of them have the potential to use powerful spells. Moving on, the girls continued their mission to slay Aradama, only for Lili to reveal that there might be Aradama ten levels deep into the dungeon. Lili suggested to take a rest for the meantime; here, she brought some food that Hestia sells as a part-timer—what's known as simply "Jagamaru-kun". Mihono and the others continued traveling deeper into the Dungeon, but they started realizing that their strength is not enough to deal with all the Aradama in the area. As a large group of Aradama started swarming their way, Lefiya and Ais managed to rescue them in time, giving Mihono and the others the opportunity to strike back. Hiyori, still curious about Ais' magic, felt frustrated in not being able to match her skill, but Ais assured her by saying that she admired Hiyori's usage of Jin'i in combat, a skill that the Sword Princess doesn't have. After coming to terms with the limits of her abilities, Hiyori joined the others in the last push to defeat the Aradama in the dungeon. The girls finally subdued the Aradama threat in the Dungeon, and upon returning to Orario, Hestia decided to offer the girls the opportunity to join her Familia. With Hiyori setting aside her urge to gain power, the girls unanimously decided to return to their world. Upon their return, Mihono and the others lost the memories of their experiences in Orario. Hiyori, however, was left somehow relieved for some reason, and she had a sudden urge to meet Kanami. Event Details Story Quests Event Maps Labyrinth of Trials The Labyrinth of Trials is a set of content that rewards Dungeon Jewels upon accomplishing its clear missions. This event-exclusive item is required to use the special Recruitment Gacha that gives the chance to obtain the Support Member Lefiya Viridis. Note: Levels denoted with Wall consist of final waves of mobs with very high Defense, rendering Normal Attacks and Chain Attacks useless. It is recommended to bring Fixed Damage Support Members like Shiho Himeno and Sumi Nagasaki or any member that can inflict Poison like Yomi Satsuki to effortlessly deal with them. Limited-Time Missions Event Bonuses Main Members * 4★ Ellen Kohagura (Danmachi) - Event Point Gain + 10%, Dungeon Ore Drop + 2, Dungeon Jewel Drop + 1 * 4★ Kiyoka Musumi (Danmachi) - Event Point Gain + 10%, Dungeon Ore Drop + 2, Dungeon Jewel Drop + 1 * 3★ Mihono Asakura (Danmachi) - Dungeon Ore Drop + 1, Dungeon Jewel Drop + 1 * 3★ Hiyori Juujou (Danmachi) - Event Point Gain + 2%, Dungeon Ore Drop + 1 Support Members * 4★ Hestia - Event Point Gain + 5%, Dungeon Ore Drop + 2, Dungeon Jewel Drop + 1 * 4★ Ais Wallenstein - Event Point Gain + 5%, Dungeon Ore Drop + 2, Dungeon Jewel Drop + 1 * 3★ Syr Flova - Dungeon Ore Drop + 1, Dungeon Jewel Drop + 1 * 4★ Lefiya Viridis - Event Point Gain + 2%, Dungeon Ore Drop + 1 * 4★ Mihono & Hestia - Event Point Gain + 2%, Dungeon Ore Drop + 1 Rewards Event Point Rewards Dungeon Ore Item Shop List External Links * Event Information at Square Enix Bridge Category:Events